Sob o Céu Chuvoso
by Sah-Chan94
Summary: Os pingos grossos e pesados caiam intensamente, parecia que o céu poderia cair sobre a terra a qualquer instante...Péssima em summarys, gomem xX Lemom


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto baka D: ... Se me pertencesse, os Akatsuki alem de dominar o mundo :D seriam meus escravos e a Sakura morreria com um tiro na cara n.n

-_Entrega a fic numa caixinha preta com nuvens vermelhas - Pra_ tuuu Kit, minha raposa viciada em SasoDei do caralho XD

Fiz especialmente pra vc! º-º

... E PRA TODOS OS FANS DE SASODEI!!! '8D...  
_–gota master-_

**Arigatouzão ****MESMO**** pra Nair (Álibi XD)... Que betou essa porra de fic e me ajudou a fazer o lemom /o/ TE ADORO! **

E é minha segunda fic XD com meu primeiro lemom... estou tão feliz D:

Do meu terceiro casal favorito, SasoDei (DUH)  
(ITADEI RULA ENTERNAMENTE LOL _–morre-_)

**Importante: **Acho que eu não soube trabalhar muito bem com os personagens na fic... Eu a escrevi quase toda em uma tarde... Então queria alertar ao OOC que ela trará. ':D ... E, não estou muito satisfeita com a fic, entenderei se acharem uma bosta também D: ... Erros de português, também peço logo desculpas. .-.

**Kakuzo:** Vai logo com essa fic... Tempo é dinheiro. u.ú

Mimimimi... ;3; ... Ta bom, sem mais delongas... A Fic o//

--------

_** Sob o céu Chuvoso **_

_Choveu..._

Os pingos grossos e pesados caiam intensamente, parecia que o céu poderia cair sobre a terra a qualquer instante...

**XxxxxxxX **

Deidara estava sentado naquela pedra há horas... Com uma expressão vazia, não muito típica de sua pessoa e não foi a terrível chuva que o tirou de seu posto. Ergueu lentamente o rosto para o os tons acinzentados escuros do céu, não se incomodava da chuva batendo incessantemente em seu rosto, encharcando as madeixas loiras, enchendo os azuis dos olhos... Uma gota acertou em cheio, seu olho direito, o qual o fechou imediatamente, uma lagrima rolou dentre a chuva pelo seu rosto... Poderia ser apenas do incomodo que a gota causou...

-O que você está fazendo a essa hora, na chuva?... Saia daí, Deidara.

Sasori gritou, sua voz era sempre forte firme, e se tornava ainda mais, graças a Hiruko que escondia o cabelo ruivo bagunçado, belos olhos castanhos claros.

-Não quero que você adoeça!...

Deidara arregalou os olhos... Aquilo era realmente Sasori preocupado com seu bem estar?... Sentiu um leve rubro lhe subir a face, mas não se moveu...

-...Temos uma missão amanha, não quero que me dê trabalho!

Abaixou a face, fitando o chão... Decepção.

Pela primeira vez achou que Sasori poderia ter sentindo algo em relação a ele... Não aceitava que o parceiro fosse tão frio.

-Eu... Não quero ir... Un...

Sua voz chegou aos ouvidos de Sasori baixa e rouca, confundindo-se com os sons da chuva e sendo mais abafada pela marionete a qual o ruivo escondia-se.

Irritou-se, e num movimento rápido, livrou-se de Hiruko. Caminhou lentamente até a mesma pedra onde Deidara estava, sentou-se na direção oposta a ele. Não demorou para seu cabelo molhar, suas roupas encharcarem... Estavam os dois ali, sentados na chuva, Sasori abrira a boca para falar, porem nenhuma frase diferente lhe veio à mente, e nem precisava, não teria um porque de tentar ser compreensivo com o loiro.

-Vamos sair daqui... Agora.

Disse firme.

-Eu já disse que não vou... Un.

Respondeu em tom desanimado...

Sasori olhou de canto os cabelos molhados de Deidara, o sobretudo colado ao corpo... Voltou a olhar qualquer canto oposto, pôs uma das mãos na pedra, para se apoiar melhor... Mas onde tocara estava macio, frio. olhou atentamente o que tocava, era a mão de Deidara. Que também fitava as duas mãos juntas... Ambos olharam-se... Por longos minutos, olharem-se olho no olho... Deidara virou o corpo, ficando praticamente ao lado de seu Danna. Virou a face deixando-a a alguns centímetros de distancia a de Sasori. Tocou o rosto do ruivo, que apenas observou o ato. O loiro passou as costas da mão por sua face inteira, ignorando o fato de não ser pele humana, como a sua. E continuou a deslizar inúmeras vezes por aquele rosto... Até sentir a mão não muito delicada da marionete tocando seus lábios. Deidara não mudou sua feição curiosa, que demonstrava desejo em provar o "sabor" do ruivo. O mesmo sentia Sasori... Tanto tempo junto daquele artista explosivo libertou seu desejo carnal esquecido por tanto tempo.

Apertou o queixo de Deidara com aquela mão e selou os lábios, invadindo lentamente a boca do loiro com a língua, explorando cada centímetro . Deidara não deixou barato, respondendo com o mesmo fogo... Entretanto , tudo tem seu limite, e o deles chegou quando o ar lhes faltou.

-Vamos sair daqui... – Sasori pediu sério, enquanto recuperava o ar...

-Está bem, un.

Sasori segurou a mão do parceiro, guiando-o de volta para dentro do esconderijo. Atravessaram o suposto limite do local, que revelou uma área misteriosa onde guardava secretamente 10 aposentos, Entram no que via a ser o de Sasori, que trancou a porta em seguida.

A porta mal foi trancada e o loiro sentiu-se atirado na cama.

Sasori já estava com o sobretudo característico da Akatsuki aberto, não demorou e já estava ajoelhado à frente de Deidara, entre as pernas do mesmo. Fitou-o com olhos maliciosos antes de selar os lábios novamente, fazendo força contra o corpo do outro.

Sasori interrompeu o beijo para atacar o pescoço de Deidara, beijando e mordiscando sua pele , que queimava a cada toque .

O ruivo retirou pacientemente a camisa de Deidara, deixando beijos leves pelo corpo desnudo , arrancando gemidos contidos do loiro.

Não demorou e Deidara já não estava mais com a camisa, Sasori já havia se livrado dela... E do próprio Sobretudo.

Voltou a barriga do Loiro, descia com seus beijos até sentir a calça roçar em seu queixo, a retirou com uma das mãos . Deidara mordeu o lábio inferior quando Sasori chegou ao ponto de puxar a peça intima junto com a calça, deixando o membro de Deidara a mostra. O Ruivo estava pronto para enlouquecer o rapaz .

Beijou a ponta do sexo rijo do parceiro, que gemeu sem tentar mais se conter. Sasori umedeceu os lábios antes de envolvê-los ao íntimo do rapaz que curvou o quadril ao senti-lo. Os movimentos iniciaram-se lentos, tomando certa velocidade a cada suspiro do loiro, que se tornava cada vez mais pesado e forte. O outro deslizou uma das mãos pela pele macia das coxas mornas do loiro, que encolheu os ombros e apertou os lençóis.

-Sa... Sori... un... - Dissera entre um gemido longo. O outro redargüiu com movimentos mais intensos, até Deidara jogar para trás o rosto e sua voz ecoar firme pelo local num único suspiro.

Sasori deslizou o rosto para a esquerda, deixando o sexo a tempo de este expelir sua satisfação. Deidara curvou-se para se desculpar com o parceiro, mas este apenas deslizou a mão pelo próprio rosto, limpando o pouco que espirrou, e deslizou os lábios novamente ao corpo do rapaz, mordiscando-o. Novamente os lençóis da cama foram puxados pelos dedos nervosos de Deidara.

Subiu com a língua pelo corpo de Deidara, deixando visível sua passagem por ele. Ao chegar ao tórax, mordiscou-lhe o mamilo direito , fazendo-o cada vez mais forte e sugando prazerosamente em seguida, deixando a área avermelhada.

Sasori sentiu a mão pesada do loiro deslizar por seus cabelos, num gesto de carinho e pressa.

Suas carícias ousadas se deram fim, e o rapaz olhou atentamente o rosto de Deidara, que estava rubro e molhado, tanto pelo suor como por pequenas lagrimas. Sorriu com certa luxúria, posicionando-se melhor entre as pernas do loiro, que apenas o fitou com os olhos entreabertos.

Sasori olhou fundo no pouco que via dos olhos de Deidara, que apenas deu um sinal positivo com o rosto , fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e relaxou a cabeça no colchão... Sasori se permitiu a mais um sorriso antes de começar a penetrar, lentamente, no corpo do loiro.

- Ahh! Sasori ... no Danna... Un! Ahhhh...! – A primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma dor fina, que apenas aumentava à medida que o ruivo entrava mais em seu corpo.

- Ahh... – Sasori não conteu o gemido de prazer, apesar de baixo, de ter o sexo dentro daquele corpo era, realmente, muito bom.

À Medida que as estocadas se tornavam mais velozes e profundas, os gemidos de Deidara saiam mais altos, transformando-se em gritos, agarrava-se desesperadamente aos lençóis da cama . Sasori beijou-lhe a face, enquanto acariciava as coxas do 'parceiro de trabalho'. Os gemidos e gritos de Deidara serviam como afrodisíaco para o outro, que o penetrava sempre mais forte e rápido Fechou os olhos, mordeu o lábio inferior, estava insano pelo prazer que aquilo lhe proporcionava, e, meio que sem pensar, saiu quase totalmente do corpo do loiro, voltando com mais força.

-Ahhhhhhh...! – Gritaram os dois, quando Sasori atingiu o ponto máximo e aliviou-se dentro de Deidara, lhe penetrou mais duas vezes, antes de cair em cima do corpo sob o seu, explorando de novo aquela boca, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Em meio ao beijo, separou-se do outro, deitando ao seu lado Ambos estavam esgotados e exaustos.

Deidara virou-se para o lado de Sasori, passando a mão pelo cabelo ruivo e despenteado de seu Danna. Sasori o fitou de volta, virando-se para ele logo em seguida . Entrelaçou a cintura do loiro, trazendo-o para perto de si, beijando de leve a testa do seu amante.

Tocaram-se curiosamente. Eram diferentes demais e ainda assim tornaram-se um naquela noite... E, provavelmente, muitas outras estariam por vir.

----------

E Fim... 8D

E Eu quero Reviews, onegai º¬º... E falando nelas, bom, pessoa que leram a fic (?), eu queria pedir comentários sinceros nas reviews... Elogios são bons, claro XD... Mas eu preciso saber onde falhei para concertar... Domo Arigatou... Até mais o/


End file.
